Genesis
by Nydharani
Summary: What meant the end of the world for all mankind, caused her life to finally begin. That's all she wanted to do: live. Living far away, unnoticed, alone. But when you spend long enough time walking over the world, temptations start to flourish. Unfortunately, the bringer of that temptation proved to be the worst person possible.


_In the middle of the forest, surrounded by the neverending darkness of the night, she ran._

_She moved her legs like she never had before, and even though she was used to hating pain, she felt her eyes slowly watering in happiness as she welcomed that kind of ache. Her skeletal limbs worked like never before, carrying her as far as they could. But even though the young woman embraced the sensation, her limbs failed her, making her fall onto the ground._

_Wet, humid soil covered by dark and dry foliage, which dirtied her clothing and skin. The sweat and blood that covered her body mixed with the many aromas of the forest, creating a raw and wild scent. A high-pitched whimper coming from the little mutt she carried in her arms made her look at it to check if it was fine or hurt from the fall. She allowed herself to relax for an instant when she found no wounds on his dark fur._

_She knew it would be of no use to try to get up. Her body wouldn't be strong enough to keep the rhythm, not after barely moving all that time._

_So she crawled._

_Using all the strength she had—which wasn't much—and her free arm, she slithered across the fallen leaves, the trees' roots, the sharp rocks. She breathed in and swallowed the dust. When her belly slowly began to get cut by the unforgiving woods and her nails cracked against the harsh surface, no sound escaped her lips. She continued to snake around until her whole body was covered in dirt and moisture, tainting skin._

_Her arms were no different from her legs—thin, untrained, frail—and the time came when the girl couldn't move anymore. She rolled onto her back so she could stare into the wide night sky, touching and grabbing and feeling the nature that surrounded her with her hand._

_She could hear them. The groans, the uneven steps. The dead were getting closer. She knew she had to keep running, even if she couldn't comprehend what was happening._

_And yet, as she looked up upon the full moon while her back slowly soaked and her fingers become stiff from coldness, she knew she had never felt so alive._

_She cried, but not because her whole existence had changed in a matter of hours. Not because of the horrors she just witnessed and committed. Tears covered her face because she had finally found her purpose. The reason to keep on living._

_Freedom._

_She was small. She was fragile. She was weak._

_But she was free. And that was enough._

_For in that freedom, she would find strength._

* * *

Regina and Gavin shared a look of disbelief at the words of one of his people, who now stood in front of the Saviors' leading council. They were clearly having a hard time believing what he was saying, a feeling that was shared by Simon, who arched a brow and scoffed. Dwight, the last of the chosen lieutenants, simply stared at the Saviors' leaders, awaiting orders.

"So lemme get this fucking straight." said Negan while rubbing his chin, sending a shiver through the man's spine. "You're saying that you didn't only lose the fucking truck and the cargo, but you also claim y'all were taken down by just one guy?"

"I've never seen anything like that before. It was like a ninja—a fucking ghost.." he tried to explain himself. "Punctured one of the wheels and came out of the woods using smoke and shit like that. We were taken by surprise. Had a dog too. It was fucking gigantic."

"U-huh. But you were seven. Seven guys armed to the brink against one. Oh, and a dog—let's not forget about the damn dog." Simon interrupted him, clearly not satisfied with his answer. "And to top it all up, three of those men were sent to the infirmary and aren't waking up. Care to elaborate?."

"I...I don't know what happened. Couldn't see a damn thing with that fog. When it dissipated me and the others only cared about bringing the men back."

"Well, you're lucky none of my men died today. You were in fucking charge of them, and that shitty excuse you're giving us know—that wouldn't have been enough." Negan stated as he slightly lifted Lucille, his trustworthy baseball bat. "And now, it's up to us to fix your damn fucking mess. You think that's fine?"

"...No, Negan. I'm sorry."

"You better fucking be, Garret. Get the fuck outta here before Lucille gets her way with you."

The room was silent for a moment, the people who sat at the table unsure of what to say. Lucille's sudden banging against the table alerted everyone, who jumped on their seats and looked straight at their leader.

"So, here's what we're gonna fucking do. Gavin, you stay and check on those men, calm their families if they have one, all that crap. The rest of you go—move your fucking asses and gather a group. We're gonna find out what the fuck happened to my men."

"You mean you're coming with us?" Dwight asked, shrugging. "You don't need to bother with this. I'm sure you have more important business to attend-."

"See Dwighty, that's what cool about what I do." Negan's low voice made his subordinate quiet in an instant. "I get to fucking decide when something is important enough. And this shit—a fucking asshole that can get his way without consequences—is important enough. Besides, if there's one asshole that means there are other assholes near that asshole. See where I'm getting at?"

"Another community on the road to Oceanside? We would've found it sooner." commented Regina, leaning her elbow on the table.

"Maybe they're a small group, maybe they were just well hidden. What we know is that we haven't heard of someone who could do this before, so it must be new." Gavin pointed out, and the woman nodded in agreement.

"And all that shit means that I oughta go and make a damn good impression to them, am I right?" the smile that appeared on Negan's face was as cruel and cold, highly anticipating what was about to come. "C'me on, I want everyone ready to get on the road in five. Make sure the fuckers that survived the attack come with us."

His words were all it took for his people to get moving, and he rested his legs over the table as everyone left out. Negan brought his bat close to her face and smirked, leaning his back on the chair.

"Ah, seems like we're going on a ride, baby—I just know how much you fucking like to go out and have fun. We'll find the truck, bash into pieces the guy's head who took down my men, make his people kneel and call it a day, how's that sound?"

Silence was the answer to his question.

"I knew you would love it." he finally said, getting up and heading towards the exit of the Sanctuary.

The road to the place was as boring as usual, not even a fucking zombie around to have a little fun with, Negan thought. He caressed Lucille's smooth surface while he talked with Simon, focusing his attention on his surroundings rather than in the conversation. A smirk slowly formed on his lips as he began to think about what truly was around him.

The Hilltop, Oceanside...the number of the colonies that he had saved was slowly growing, and he was on his way to increase that figure. The world was becoming bigger and bigger, and he was the one in charge of the new order of things.

Man, did he fucking love that responsibility.

"It was here." Garrett's voice came from behind. "Those marks on the road...the guy must've moved it."

"Alright. Everyone down, search the area." Negan ordered, waving his hand. The seven people that traveled alongside him in the caravan immediately followed his instructions, and a bunch more awaited orders in the vehicle behind. "The rest of you—half stay here, half go into small groups and try to locate the community. Be sure no one gets to see any of you sorry shits. Don't spoil the surprise.

"Should we contact you once we found 'em?" asked Simon while grabbing his gear.

"Nah. I'm fucking going too." he responded while stepping out of the vehicle, soundly stretching his back. "A motherfucking ninja-ghost who has a fucking dog bigger than my balls and was able to put three of my men down? I just can't wait to meet him."

"You're the boss."

"Uh...Negan?" a voice called, not very far into the woods. "We already found the truck. Everything seems to be here."

"The fuck!?"

The leader of the Saviors lightened the pace and quickly arrived where his men where. Under the amazed stare of the group, they found out that the vehicle was indeed in perfect conditions—with a few scratches here and there—under a small cliff made of roots and rocks. The number of supplies it carried seemed to be the same, but after a close look up it was clear some stuff had been stolen—food, water, and medical supplies to maintain two people at a maximum.

"This can't be." Dwight said eventually. "We haven't seen lone survivors for a long time. Thought everyone would've joined a group or even a community by now."

"We still need to find the person that did it." Simon commented as he rubbed his mustache. "We should look for a trail while we can."

"Okay people, listen up! Don't let the asshole that did this escape! Look under every fucking rock until you find-!"

"That won't be necessary." a muffled voice alerted everyone, it's owner nowhere to be seen. The Saviors drew their weapons immediately, aiming at different points of the forest in hopes of finding the speaker."I am right here."

"Wow!" Negan exclaimed, spinning around as he tried to locate the target. "You've been here watching us the whole damn time and waiting for the right fucking moment to talk? That's just plain creepy, y'know?"

"You have come to take the truck back, I assume." the voice continued, ignoring Negan's question—a thing that made his eye twitch in annoyance. It spoke with a certain accent he couldn't quite place. "I have been keeping it away from the undead until you arrived. Take it."

"Well, ain't that a fucking surprise." the man said, frowning. "Listen, I'm not having a fucking conversation like this—you cowering in the shadows like a fucking pussy. No sir. You wanna talk, you better step outside of wherever you're fucking hiding. I'm not in the mood for playing damn games."

Silence followed his request, and for a moment Negan thought the guy had just left while making him look like an idiot. He swung Lucille until it rested over his shoulder, tapping it slightly a few times.

"Up here."

The group turned around, looking and aiming at the top of the cliff. There, a small figure dressed in a brown, hooded, leather trench coat with a gray scarf that covered their face, plain jeans and boots sat calmly, dangling a leg over the edge of the drop while gazing down on them.

They also carried a large backpack who seemed to be awfully full of things Negan could use.

"See? That's much fucking better. Talking like the civilized people we are. Goddamnit, lower your fucking guns!" a big smile appeared on the man's face as he barked his order. The Saviors eventually complied, doubtfully putting their weapons down. "Now, why don't you come down here? We won't bite. I promise."

"You wanted to talk face to face. We are doing just that." the cloaked person responded, their voice completely monotone. "Do not think I will descend when there are seven men with you and ten more surrounding us."

"Fucking busted." Negan's lips pursed and made a high-pitched sound, thinking about his next movement now that the element of surprise was out of the table. "Alright, let's talk like this-but listen, I gotta ask." He pointed his baseball bat towards the person, making them frown. "Are you a really, I mean, _reaaally_ small guy, or just a regular small gal? 'Cause my men here—they told me you were a motherfucking dude, but I know pussy is hard to get nowadays and I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't recognize one, even if it walked right in front of their fucking eyes."

"As I said, take the truck and go. I don't want any trouble."

One time he could forgive, but being ignored twice? Negan was starting to get really pissed. On the other hand, he was now certain he was speaking with a woman—dudes would have just screamed how manly they were the moment someones insinuated they were not manly enough. Women, though—in a world like this, he knew it was safer for them to just go unnoticed, and not revealing their gender was crucial. Didn't make any difference for him when it wasn't about beating the crap out of someone, but he couldn't help but feel slightly curious.

"What, just like that?" the man asked again, shrugging. "No fucking fighting for it? I came to see a badass ghost-ninja and you're just giving the fucking thing away? What a waste of time."

"I'm not interest in your enjoyment." the hooded person responded, tilting their head to the side. "As I said, I just want to keep on as peacefully as I can."

"See, that's gonna be a fucking problem." Negan's smile grew cold as his voice became rougher. "You beat the shit outta three of my men. Hell, they're not dead, which is the only fucking reason why you're still breathing and shit, but they haven't woken up yet—meaning they'll probably be in a few hours."

"I'm afraid you have it all wrong."

"Oh, is that so?" Then by all fucking means, explain what happened."

"Your men tried to run over my companion." she said something he couldn't quite catch, and a moment after a low growl warned the group below about its presence. A large canine that resembled a wolf more than a dog appeared next to the person in the cliff, its black fur bristling and fangs showing in a threatening way. A mittened hand soothingly rubbed its head, trying to ease its tension.

"That is fucking huge dog, I'll give him that." Negan whispered to himself after whistling at the size of the animal.

"I came in his defense." she continued. "It is the normal thing to do. I'm sure you would have done the same for your people. The things I took from you? After we were attacked for no reason, I think it was a fair thing to do. But I decided it would be best to justify my acts rather than be persecuted."

"She saying the truth, Garrett?" Negan turned around and faced his man, arching a brow. The Savior visibly trembled.

"I...I mean…"

"I asked you a fucking question." Lucille was now awfully close to Garrett's face, who couldn't help but gasp in fear.

"I-It was just a dog. We were just trying to have a little fun."

"Next time be sure to find an agreeable pussy when you wanna have some fucking fun. If there is a next time, that is." his words masked a threat that didn't go unnoticed, sending a shiver through his man's spine.

"Sir, I-"

"It seems I owe you an apology on behalf of my men!" Negan interrupted Garrett as he bowed slightly in front of the stranger, returning to his usual cheerful but low voice. "I understand why you did what you did, but that's as far as it gets. I'm gonna need for you to return the stuff you fucking stole from us. We've gotta lot of people to feed and we're gonna need everything back."

"I imagined that, seeing the amount of supplies the truck carried." she nodded. "That is why I have been keeping it for you. I just needed what I took—I have no interest in causing harm of any kind."

"But you see, as I said, we need everything. Don't get me wrong—you making sure it came back to us? That is the sweetest motherfucking thing I've seen someone do. Honest." the sarcasm in his voice was palpable, and the girl bit her hidden lip. Perhaps it would've been better if she just disappeared like she always does. Then again, she had no interest in being persecuted by such a large group. "It shows me you have principles. That's good shit, I like that. But I want you to hand over everything you took right fucking now, or there will be consequences."

The crack of a branch was what indicated her, as she almost imperceptibly turned her head towards the sound, that his men were getting too close. Her eyes drifted towards her companion, who seemed to be getting more and more nervous by the second. The conversation was getting nowhere, but she was not ready to give up what she took—not when it nearly costed the life of the only being in the world she cared about.

"I cannot give it back." she finally sighed. "It's getting harder to scavenge for goods when you're on your own."

"So my boy here was right, wasn't he?" he said while pointing his head towards Dwight. "You're alone?"

She doubted. Should she tell the truth, or would it be safer to say she was part of a much larger group? after a silent moment, she thought about how loaded the vehicle was, and how many people must've belonged to the actual community of the men below her. Talking about an imaginary group would only lead to trouble, she finally concluded.

"Yes. I am alone."

The girl didn't expect the pang she felt in her heart when those words left her mouth.

"Oh boy, you're gonna fucking love what I'm about to say then!" he exclaimed with a wide smile, his hips thrusting slightly forward as he relished in his next words. "Listen up sweetheart—'cause I know you're a fucking gal. Bit weird, but I've seen enough women, clothed and naked, to now when I have one in front of my eyes."

"I'm not interested in-"

"Now, don't be fucking rude. I hate to be interrupted." the change in his voice made the young woman open her mouth slightly in surprise. This was not a man to be messed with. "As I was fucking saying, I have the offer of your life! You give us what you stole from the truck and half your shit. In exchange, you come with us—since now I'm three men short—and have the honor of becoming part of something much larger than yourself. How does that sound for you, doll?"

"I am alone for a reason. Promise me you'll leave now and I will give tell how to cure your men."

"You're gonna do that alright, but first your coming with us." his words provoked a melancholic sigh to leave escape her lips. He had encountered men like him before—thugs. People that predated on the weak and lonely.

And yet, she had a feeling he wasn't like other men.

She wondered if he also felt she wasn't as weak as she looked like.

"...I did not want to get to this." the cloaked woman stood up and waved her hand while carefully placing her backpack on the ground, her dog quickly obeying whatever order she gave him. Then, from inside one of her coat's pocket and to the horror of the Saviors, she pulled out a handheld trigger. "You didn't think I led you here for no reason, right?"  
"Wait!"

Negan saw how six explosives went active before he was completely surrounded by smoke. The fog quickly entered his body as he smelled and swallowed it, provoking him to cough profusely. As he cursed the girl over and over in his mind, he heard how his men started shooting at everything that moved even though they couldn't see the target.

"Don't shoot, you cock-sucking dumb pieces of shit!" he tried to command his people while grabbing Lucille with both hands, but as he saw a black shadow jump right by him and land on someone who started screaming, he knew they had to either get away from the smoke or dissipate it somehow. "Retreat! Fucking retre-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Negan's dark eyes caught a glimpse of something blocking the sunlight, coming dangerously close to him from above. Instinctively, he raised Lucille in a defensive position, just in time to block the stranger's attack.

Two bladed weapons that he barely recognized as climbing axes, stood dangerously close to his face before he managed to push her away.

Through the mist, Negan managed to see how the girl drove her axes into the ground as she tried to regain her balance. The man swung aggressively his weapon around a few times, hoping to hit the woman. Unfortunately, for him, she managed to dodge his attack and, finally, tried to retreat into the fog.

With a growl, he launched himself towards her wielding his bat high up before she could disappear, aiming for the final strike. However, in a swift motion, she tore open the skin of the Savior's left leg as soon as he was close enough and without any guard up.

"You fucking bitch! " he yelled as soon as he felt the pang of pain that forced to drop onto one of his knees. "Your gonna fucking pay for this!"

To his surprise, the hooded woman simply stood up, looking at him from a distance. A few seconds passed until the man felt the pain subside and, clenched his teeth with fury, he grabbed Lucille again.

"What, you fucking playing with me!? What the fuckity fuck are you waiting-!"

His fingers became numb and his breathing difficult. As suddenly his whole body seemed as stiff as a statue, he comprehended why his men hadn't woken up when their wounds were not severe, or why the stranger just wanted to strike him once.

Poison.

"-Waiting to-"

His body couldn't handle the toxin that ran through his veins and, ultimately, he fell backward onto the ground loudly. With clouded eyes, Negan watched the woman approach him now that the smoke was finally dissipating.  
Holding in each hand one of those curvy axes, she looked like a viper with its fangs bared and ready to hunt its prey down.

She crouched in front of him without letting go of her weapons, looking at him from above. The man could see she wasn't much in statue, but right there, she seemed far too big.

"I didn't want this to happen." she whispered as she crossed one leg over Negan's limp body, almost sitting on him. She heard him try to say something, but she knew his lips wouldn't be able to form a word. The woman saw him fight the effect of the toxin with maddening anger, and she wondered if he would still do it if he knew how futile it was to fight the venom of a rattlesnake. Raising her weapon high, she looked straight down upon him and gripped his neck just below the place she wanted to slice open.

Being this close, he distinguished green eyes among the shadows that covered her face.

"I'm sorry." she muttered as she swung her ax. She stopped inches away from his neck however, as the sound of a shot followed by a knowable animal whimper came to her ears. She looked towards the direction the noise came from with a worried frown, forgetting for an instant the man below her.

"Cain!" she desperately called him.

A thing that proved to be fatal, as Negan's fist punched her right in her cheek, sending her flying to the side with a surprised and pained sound.

"You say you're fucking sorry?" she heard as she tried to stand up, her head dizzy from the blow. "Oh, you're gonna be. I'm gonna make sure you fucking are after this shit."

It shouldn't be possible. She was sure the dose of venom she applied to her weapons could put a horse down if needed. How could a man resist the toxin for so long?

As he stood up, it was her turn to watch him from below, her hand covering her face's wounded side. She managed to get on one knee and her hand immediately went for her weapon. However, as soon as she saw the bat wrapped in barbed wired in front of her eyes, she stopped.

"We've got your stupid mutt." he threatened as everyone's gun pointed right at her. " You even think of fucking moving and he's done for."

When she gazed up upon him, she realized why he had such high resistance. He had a corpulent figure, with broad shoulders that matched his large torso. Paired with his high stature, he was just _huge_. It had been a long time since she felt that intimidated by someone.

"Someone go fetch this cunt's backpack!" he yelled to his men "I know you cheated on our lil' fight. That was fucking uncool. I bet you have some kinda antidote there for whatever shady shit you used on me, am I right?." she quietly observed the pools of sweat that ran down his forehead and how his legs quivered in an almost unnoticeable way. He was fighting the toxin with everything he had, but he was becoming weak. "Speak or I'll kill your fucking dog!"

"Yes." she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Atta girl." he smiled while his men went to find her bag and pinned down the wounded dog. "That was one helluva fight sweetheart, and my curiosity is satisfied—you're a total badass, I'll give you that. Didn't feel my fucking blood pumping like that in a _looong_ time. So next time you wanna get this dirty and feisty with me—you just have to ask. Now, be a doll and put all that crap away from your face. I wanna see the ugly mug of the motherfucker that almost got me!"

He winked at her with arrogance, making her sick in her stomach as she did what he told him, lowering her scarf firstly and pulling down the hood next. Then, she looked up at him with a look that could very well kill him if looks could do that.

It didn't seem to have the desired effect on Negan though, as all he could see were big, innocent-looking emerald eyes staring at him. Her slightly sun-kissed skin was covered in freckles in all visible areas of her bust, small lips pursed with anger. A braid that was long enough to be hidden between her back and coat gathered her mane, which was strangely white with a few golden blonde locks here and there.

"Well...look at you." the man bit his lips while arching his eyebrow. "Ain't you a cute lil' thing."

"This cute little thing almost killed you." she snapped back, getting in return a low laugh from him.

"_Almost._" he remarked. " Well sweetheart, now that I have you right where I wanted, I think it's time for a proper introduction."

He swung his bat over his shoulder and licked his lips.

"Hi. I'm Negan."


End file.
